One Is a Lonely Number
by Duobat
Summary: Spider-Man sets a demon girl, who has been wrongly accused, free. What will happen? Rated for action and language. Chapter 2 now up!!! Please R&R!!
1. Prologue-New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or anything that associates with him. Darn it! It's not fair… (((_~;  
  
-This is my very first Spider-Man fanfic, although the real Spider-Man action will begin in the next chapter. YAYYY!!! But I don't know how long it will be (like most of my stories) so it will take me a while to write the whole thing. BOOOO!!! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!  
  
One Is a Lonely Number  
  
Prologue ~ New Beginnings~  
  
My story? You want to know about me and where I'm from? No one's ever asked me that before. Well, here it goes. My life began in the stars, on a planet far away. No, this isn't Star Wars, but it's true that I was born in another galaxy. Well, I guess that I really wasn't born. I was actually created, for the sake of science. It was a test to see if godly power could be tapped into, and placed into a living being. The end result was me. They gave me the name One at first, but then I was given the name Sue, which kinda means the number one. Anyways, I lived in peace with the people who created me, but I always felt lonely. Maybe it was because I didn't know anything about the world around me. Or was it the fact that I didn't have any friends?  
  
One day I decided to go outside, into the woods that surrounded the lab that I was created in (1). Once I was deep inside the forest, I heard a sound that sounded like a roar. I became frightened very quickly. "Who's there? Who are you?" After I said this, I heard a rustling from some bushes. I thought that some horrible monster was going to jump out and eat me. Instead of a monster, a large wolf came out of the bushes. A wolf wasn't as bad as a monster, but it was just as scary. The wolf approached me with caution. It probably thought I was a decoy for some hunters. I looked in its eyes, and I didn't see hatred or anger towards me, but instead I saw warmth and longing. I petted the wolf slightly, not wanting to anger it. I was surprised at the wolf's reaction. It licked my hand, and I petted the wolf more as a return of affection. "You must be lonely too…" I whispered, "…I'm glad that I have a friend too." For the next couple of weeks, I became closer to the wolf. It kinda reminded me of myself, a lone wolf. Everything was going just fine in my life. I now had a friend. That is, until one day some hunters decided it would be easy to kill the wolf, since it was so tame towards people.  
  
It was at night, and some shots woke me up. My first reaction was to go back to sleep, but then I thought about the sound. "Oh no..." I whispered. I ran outside with one of the scientists in the building. He also heard the shots, and wanted to find out where they were coming from. By the time I was outside, I was too late. The wolf lied there, with its eyes wide open blood seeping out of its body. The eyes frightened me the most. It was almost like they were saying, "Why? Why weren't you here to help me? I thought that you were my friend…" My eyes began to water. It was the first time that I had ever cried. "That was an easy kill, just like you said Tenyo!" one hunter yelled. The scientist yelled at the hunters saying, "You had no right to do that! It was an innocent being…" The hunter replied by saying, "Up yours old man! Ha ha ha!" The hunters…they were laughing. They seemed so proud about what they had done. My fury was unimaginable, and I wanted to do something…badly. Suddenly, I began to glow, but the thing is…I couldn't control it. "Why? Why did you kill him?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The hunters couldn't respond because they were too frightened to say anything. "Answer me!" The ground beneath me began to shake, and then I released all of the fury and power I had inside of me at the hunters. "Nooooo!" one hunter yelled. He flew up 50 feet into the air, landed on a rock on his head, and died instantly. I then stopped in my tracks. "What have I done…?" I whispered. I ran back to the lab, crying all the way. "My god…" the scientist whispered under his breath.  
  
Amazingly no one else was hurt, but I still felt bad about killing someone. I always thought that killing was a bad thing. That's why I became so upset when those hunters killed my friend. Apparently, one of the hunters was so outraged by the fact that a child killed a six foot hunter; he went to the planetary council in order to teach me a lesson. He told the female head of the council, Asaki Toshikiru, a horrendous lie, saying I killed five other hunters in cold blood for no reason, or something like that. "…and I was the only one that survived besides that scientist."  
  
"All of this is true?" Asaki asked. "Yes your eminence…" he cowered as he said this. After all, Asaki was the most powerful figure in the council. She could have your head chopped off without even regretting the decision. "Very well. If all of this is true, then that child…no, that demon must be sealed away for all eternity. Call the soldiers at once, and call our most powerful guardians to construct a sealing gate for the demon to be imprisoned in. Once the task has been completed, we will punish the scientists for their foolishness and their insolence." "Yes your eminence…" a servant replied. "We will attack her in one week. She is not to know of any of this." The council head then dismissed everyone and then headed back to her living chambers.  
  
One week went by very quickly. I remember that it was raining the day they sealed me. I was walking down a muddy road when I heard it, the sound of army battleships. When I looked up, I saw the head of the council herself leading the troops of soldiers. 'Must be a parade' I thought. "Mistress Asaki, we've spotted her." a soldier yelled. "Where is she?"  
  
"She's about 300 feet away…Mistress Asaki?"  
  
"Halt all fleets. Wait for my signal, and then open fire." She then flew down (2) and approached me. Her face was hidden by a battle mask. She then began to bark and yell at me. "What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"I don't understand…"  
  
"You killed many people! You ruined their families! And to top it off, they were all defenseless!"  
  
"I didn't kill that many people…It was just an…"  
  
"SILENCE!!" I jumped when she said that. "You have outstayed your welcome on this planet. As punishment for your crimes, you will be imprisoned in a sprit chamber, and you will be sent to drift in space for as long as you live." I was mortified. 'Why…Why would they do that?' I thought to myself. When she began to come closer to me I did the only thing I could do…I ran. I ran for my life. When I turned back, which I shouldn't have done, Lady Asaki had floated back up to the fleets. The head of the army asked, "Now what Lady Asaki?"  
  
"FIRE!!" She yelled so loud, that even I could hear it. Soon every single ship was firing with all the ammo that they had, at a child. I soon tripped on a branch, and landed on something very hard. "Owww…Ahhh!" I screamed because a shot was coming straight at me and I couldn't move. There was a loud explosion and dust was everywhere. "Direct hit!! Did we get her?" When the smoke cleared, all the soldiers were horrified. My body was floating in mid-air, and there was a blue light shield around me. Asaki was surprised as well. "She deflected it!!" When my mind finally came to, I was shocked myself. "I'm…flying?!" This just gave the military another reason to fire at me even harder. I dodged every attack by using some fancy flying maneuvers and then I thought, 'I have to get out of here!!!' I flew off towards the southern region of mountains right near the large forest. "Secondary station, she's heading your way! Tell the guardians to start the sealing procedure now!!"  
  
As I was flying over the woods, I felt very strange. I felt as though I shouldn't be doing this. Suddenly, I stopped moving. It couldn't move at all. It was like someone was pulling me in the opposite direction. "What's going on?" Asaki flew up to me and said, "You're being sealed, demon!" Vines suddenly came out of a large rock, and were wrapping around me, pulling me into the chamber that would seal me. "Please don't!" I screamed but Asaki wouldn't listen. "Please, I didn't mean to kill that hunter. It was an accident! But I was so angry because he killed my only friend in this world! Please, don't lock me away!!" As I was saying this tears were gushing out of my eyes. I now knew what it felt like to beg for forgiveness. Asaki finally replied by saying, "You mean this was all an accident!? You had no intention of killing anyone?"  
  
"Of course not! I never wanted to kill anyone! Now please let me go!!"  
  
"Stop the sealing procedure at once!" A guardian yelled at her saying, "There's nothing we can do! Once the process starts, we can't stop it!" Asaki wouldn't take no for an answer. She charged full speed in an attempt to cut the vines with her beam sword. However, her efforts were in vain. Whenever she tried to approach me she would be forced back be a barrier shield. I screamed as hard as I could, but nothing could or would be able to save me. A vine wrapped around my neck, probably in an attempt to silence me. But then the vine began to glow, and it turned into a choker type necklace with a symbol on it. I think it was the same symbol as my sealing gate. Another guardian yelled to Asaki, "Her power has been contained; all we can do now is watch…" Once I was pulled inside the chamber, the walls began to close up around me. I let out one final cry as the walls were closing up. "No, don't lock me up! Somebody help me, please! I'm so sorry, please!! Help me!! Nooo!! I'm so scared! Nooo!!" After that, the walls closed with a loud crash. I remember it being very cold inside the chamber, and also very dark. I don't remember anything else after that, because I was in a state of suspended animation.  
  
Once the sealing was over, Asaki apologized and took off her mask, "I'm so sorry little one…Guardians?" All four came over to her and wondered why she called them. "Yes?"  
  
"Create chambers for yourselves and journey with her so nothing will harm her. I don't want anything like this to be repeated." As she said this small tears came out of her eyes. "But…Yes Lady Asaki…" The guardians then bowed and went to work. Asaki then called the head of the army. "Hotomaru!"  
  
"Yes your eminence?"  
  
"Find the man who told me that horrendous lie and execute him. He should pay for his insolence. And tell the scientists that their charges have been dropped."  
  
"Yes ma'am…"  
  
A few days later, I was launched into space with the four guardians accompanying me. For thousands of years, I drifted along the cosmos until I came to the planet Earth. I crash landed somewhere on this planet. When that happened, I became separated from my guardians. They too crash landed, but their seals broke and they now roam the planet searching for me. As for myself, I laid there in the hard mantle of this empty planet. Waiting to be freed. But is the planet really empty, or is it just my heart?  
  
~To be continued in Chapter 1: Resurrection~  
  
*Streeeeeeeeeetch* Man that took a long time to type up! Well, hope you liked the prologue. In the next chapter the year is 2002, and someone, who will remain nameless, stumbles upon the broken tomb of Sue. What will happen? I can assure you there will be much action later on in the story plus some Spider-Man + Sue fluff. YAYYYY!!! Please review this story. I won't type up the next chapter until I get more than three reviews. That's my new rule for all my stories now. Flames don't count. I don't want any flames either. I really worked hard on this story! That's my new rules for all my stories now. So…wait are you waiting for? Go review!!!  
  
~Duobat (((_^ 


	2. Ressurection

Hey Everybody!! Wow…it has been a long, long, long time since I have written anything for this story. My apologies for that. My exams were about 2-3 weeks away after I finished writing the first part of this story, so I had to study. Sorry again. But now summer is here and I can write all the time now! Yayyyyyyy! So enjoy the second part of my Spider-Man fan fic!  
  
* Oh! There might be some Author Notes in this chapter. You will recognize them by seeing An (An: this is an Author's note) Now onto the story!*  
  
~Chapter 1~ Resurrection  
  
It was an average day in New York City. The taxis were flying down the road at top speed and people were commuting up and down the sidewalks. But then, something broke the silence, gunshots. Some rather large thugs were trying to rob a near bye federal reserve bank. "Come on old man!! It's not that hard, just put the money in the bag!" one thug yelled while holding a gun to a civilian's head. Once they collected as much money as they could, the thugs jumped into their getaway car. "Let's GO!! Floor it Mike!"  
  
"You got it!" He hit the accelerator pedal, but something strange was happening. The car wasn't moving. "What the hell is going on!? Why aren't we moving?" "I don't know!!" the driver yelled. One of the robbers looked behind him and saw some very large strands of web attached to the car. "Holy Shit!!" the robber screamed. "Hello boys!!" a familiar voice yelled. The robbers, instantly recognizing the voice, slowly turned back around and saw Spider-Man lying on the hood of the car, propped up with one elbow. "Ahhhhhh! It's Spider-Man!"  
  
"That's right!"  
  
"GET HIM!!" one robber yelled. Once they exited the car, Mike the driver yelled, "Let's teach him a lesson he'll never forget!" Immediately after this was spoken, all of the thugs opened fire upon the masked hero, as well as the car he was lying on. The car soon exploded from the massive assault of bullets. "Did we get him?" The smoke cleared, but there were no signs of the superhero. "Where did he go?" a robber mumbled. "Maybe he's dead." "I don't think so…" The robbers were then immediately pulled back and lifted in the air by Spider-Man's webbing. The robbers began to scream as one. "AHHHHH!" Spider-Man then propelled down to one of the robbers and said, "It's not nice to rob banks in Mr. Spider-Man's neighborhood. Can you say, 'I'm going to jail.'?" Suddenly, the sound of police cars was coming closer and closer and Spider-Man needed to bolt. "Catch you later boys!" He then took off and let the police handle the rest. But not before taking a few snapshots for himself to take to the Bugle for his weekly pay.  
  
Spider-Man continued to swing through the city until he reached Central Park. "That was fun! Now let's see…what do I have to do today?" he said while resting in a tree in the midst of the park. "I know! Study for my science exam (An: this takes place when Peter/Spider-Man is in his sophomore year of college), pick up the groceries, go clothes shopping, and what else?" While he was thinking about his errands for the day, the ground began to shake. Every second the shaking became more violent. "Whaaaaat'ss goooingg onnnnnn?" Spider-Man then fell out of the tree, but managed to land on the ground safely due to his enhanced reflexes. He then heard and saw men, women, and children running out of the park screaming something about an earthquake and how we're all doomed. Spider-Man then swung through the park to where the epicenter of the mini-earthquake was located. Once he arrived, he was quite shocked at what he found. There was a large crack about close to ten yards wide, and by the looks of it, it was very deep. "Ahhh!" The scream diverted his wandering attention to some bystanders who were hanging for dear life on the edge of the crevice. "Don't worry, I've got you!" He then single handedly pulled the people out to safety.  
  
The Fire Department and the Police arrived right after Spider-Man rescued the bystanders (An: It's kinda strange. In the Spider-Man cartoons, the police and fire department always came right after Spider-Man saved the day. Food for thought ^^). "Like clockwork…" he whispered. "Spider-Man?! What happened here?!"  
  
"An earthquake hit New York City, and this big…hole is the result. I managed to save some people from falling in, but I don't know if anyone fell in."  
  
"What should we do? We don't have any climbing equipment." Another fireman asked, "What if the earthquakes aren't over? Any seismic activity could case any ropes or cables to snap!" Spider-Man then yelled, "I'm going in. Make sure no one else enters Central Park, it's too dangerous."  
  
"Ok…Go!! But be careful." Spider-man then climbed into the large crevice, with only a flashlight and his spider sense to guide him. 'Man, I just had to climb down here.' he though to himself. After a couple of minutes, he got used to the darkness and was actually impressed by the rock formations underneath the ground. "These caverns are amazing. It's a spelunker's dream." He then stopped moving around because his spider sense was warning him about something. He then came face to face with a very, very large cavern that went straight down. "And it's also a spelunker's worst nightmare…Wait a minute…" Spider-man suddenly noticed that the cavern was in the shape of a square, and the sides of the cavern walls had burn marks on them. "These burn marks aren't natural…Did something crash in here?" Before he could investigate the area more in depth, another earthquake began, which caused him to lose his grip and fall straight down. The second he hit the bottom, he became unconscious.  
  
Once Spider-Man woke up, he felt like he was ripped in two, but he didn't care. 'I've got to keep moving.' he thought to himself. As soon as he got up, he walked around, hoping to find a way out. "Maybe there's a tunnel around here and then I could…" He then noticed something very large that was glowing all around. It was attached to the roof of the caves. "What the hell is that?!" He then climbed up to it and began to "observe it". "This is unbelievable! The way it's shaped…it's the same shape and size of the hole that I fell into. But where did it come from? And what's up with the glowing?" He suddenly noticed an opening that lead inside of the large rock, as well as some form of writing on the side of the rock. "What's this?" The writing appeared to look like gibberish at first, but then it became legible English writing. It read:  
  
Whoever opens this chamber will be endowed with  
  
the job of protecting a being with power beyond all  
  
recognition. However, be warned. The power you  
  
will face may be dangerous to you and those who are  
  
close to you. The power may also be unstoppable.  
  
Good Luck.  
  
"Weird…I wonder what it's talking about?" After reading the inscription, he walked inside the opening. The inside of the chamber was so bright that he had to cover his eyes. "Geez, who needs a flashlight when you've got this…Ahhhhh!" He screamed because he came face to face with what looked like a mummy. It appeared to be thousands of years old because there were vines and roots all around it. The face, however, was unrecognizable because it was covered by a dark, black mask with a strange symbol on it. The symbol on the mask was the same symbol as the one outside of the chamber. "Ewww…gross! How long has this thing been here?!" as disgusted as he was, he suddenly became drawn to it. He was moving closer and closer towards it. "Ok, what's wrong with this picture? I'm moving towards the disgusting mummy! But if I could just take off the mask, then maybe…" Right before he could even touch the mask, the eyes of the mummy began to glow, and its hand grabbed Spider-Man's wrist. "Ahhhhhh!" he screamed. "What's going on?!" The vines then wrapped around his feet and waist, they moved almost as if they were alive. The vines then pulled him on the ground very hard, and he landed on his back. "Owww…" He moaned out in pain, but no one could hear him. (An: In space no one can hear you scream. That's the same context here…only you're a couple hundred feet underground…never mind…just keep reading) The mummy was then on top of him, holding both of his wrist to the ground. His mind was panicking. 'What is it doing? What's going on?' His spider sense was screaming out to him to get the hell out of there, but he couldn't move. The mummy's face was coming closer to his. 'What is it doing? Trying to kiss me?' "I don't think so!!" he yelled. Spider-Man then managed to get his legs free and kicked the mummy right in the gut. It hit a wall with such an immense force, that the chamber began to cave in. "I'm outta here!" he yelled. As soon as he got out of the chamber, it immediately caved in, hopefully crushing the creature inside. When the smoke and dust cleared, the mummy was still alive, and was kneeling down on the ground. The mask that was on its face now lay next to it in pieces. Suddenly, a bright blue glow began to surround the creature. The mummy's skin was becoming much healthier and clearer. It appeared that the mummy was rejuvenating itself. After a few minutes, the being was no longer an old mummy, but a young girl around the age of fifteen. She had light, sandy- brown colored hair and blue eyes that were as cold as ice. Around her neck, there was a choker with a strange symbol on it, and the only garment of clothing that was covering her body was a white shirt with holes and tears in it. "Help me….please…" she whispered. She then fainted.  
  
Spider-Man was just about to go out the large hole he fell in, but he turned around and saw the young girl. "I knew someone else fell down here!" Another earthquake suddenly began. Rocks and boulders were falling everywhere. "Great!" he yelled, "just what I needed right now, another earthquake!" He then swooped down and grabbed the girl right before a boulder fell on her. "I've got you. Now to get out of here." He climbed the walls as fast as he could. After five minutes of climbing, he began to see the exit. "Finally, I can see the light!" He shot out a web and pulled the girl and himself out to safety. "Hey! Is there any EMS out here?" (An: EMS stands for Emergency Medical Service) Some medical staff actually heard him above the screaming and panicking throughout the park. "What is it?" They quickly rushed over to him. "I found this kid down there, I'm not sure whether she's breathing or not." After checking for a pulse, the medics began to perform CPR. Soon, a crowd began to gather around the small child. After four minutes of compressing the child's chest, she began to cough and gain consciousness. "She's awake. She'll be ok!" one of the medics yelled. The crowd began to cheer and clap for both the medics and Spider-Man for rescuing the person. The EMS then placed the girl on a stretcher and then loaded her into an ambulance. Spider-Man was located in a tree, watching the whole scene take place. The girl noticed him and began to stare at him with her ice blue eyes. Spider-Man was actually frightened by the stare that she gave him. "Weird…" he mumbled. Once the ambulance left the area, he snapped out of it. "Well, my work here is done." He then launched a web and swung into the city. While he was swinging from building to building, he began to remember the cold stare that he received. "It was like she was searching through my soul….I guess I feel sorry for her. I wonder what she was doing in those ragged clothes. Is she an orphan…like me? Well, I might as well pay her a visit in the hospital since I can't take my mind off her." With that said, Spider-Man began to web swing in the direction of the hospital.  
  
~TBC in Chapter 2: Strengths and Weaknesses  
  
~*Streeeeeeeeeeeech* Wow…that took me two days to type up. I must be getting lazy….anyways, I hope that you liked this part of my Spider-Man story. Oh, if haven't figured it out, the mummy was Sue. When the chamber seal broke, it caused her to age. In the next chapter, you get to meet 4 new characters. And they are….the ancestors of the four guardians sent to protect Sue. Also, Spider-Man pays Sue a visit in the hospital. Yayyy!! Oh, I need three more reviews for this chapter in order for me to type up the next chapter. The other three from the last chapter don't count. Sorry. By the way, if you have any suggestions for this story, please let me know in your review. I really like to hear from other readers. Well, don't just sit there…review!! Oh, one more thing….please read and review my other stories. Ja-Ne!~  
  
~Duobat 


End file.
